


Agreed

by NemiMontoya



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bullies, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: ”There, now we’ve agreed. Now shut up and let me watch the rest of the movie.”





	Agreed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for the very positive reception my first little IT fit got! It means a lot. I got inspired to write another fluffy short fic, hope you enjoy!

Richie took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He counted to ten, then opened them again.

The red balloon was still there, floating lazily over the bushes across the street where its string had got stuck.

”No…”

He shook his head.

” _It’s not there! I’m not seeing this! It’s not there!_ ”

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

”Sorry.” Eddie sat down under the tree next to Richie. ”It’s okay. I passed the Hamiltons down the street. They’re having a birthday party. The balloon must come from them.”

”You’re sure? They had balloons?”

”Yes.”

”Red ones?”

”Yeah, some. It’s okay.”

Richie sighed with relief. He picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it at the balloon. It didn’t pop, but the string came loose from the bushes and it ascended into the air, floating away with the light breeze. Richie leaned back against the trunk of the tree, then rested his head against Eddie’s.

”I thought…”

”I know. But you don’t have to worry. We destroyed that fucker. It’s gone.” Eddie kissed his cheek. ”We’re safe.”

Richie slipped an arm around Eddie’s waist and, pulling him closer, pressed a quick kiss on his lips. Smiling, Eddie leaned in to kiss him back when a car suddenly stopped abruptly in front of them. It was full of meathead jocks. Richie winced when he recognized them. They weren’t as bad as the Bowers gang, but they were still bullying shits. Getting up, Richie opened his mouth, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue, but before he could get a word out a half-full can of beer struck his forehead and he fell down.

”Eat shit and die, fags!” one of them yelled, and the car sped away. Richie got back up, brushing dirt off his pants as Eddie yelled furiously after the car.

”Eat shit and _live_ , you motherfucking assholes! If I ever see you again I’m cutting your goddamn balls off, you sons of bitches!”

”I love it when you get all fierce, Eds,” Richie smiled, rubbing his forehead.

”Are you okay?” Eddie asked, anxiously peering at the bruised skin.

”I’m fine, I was just caught off guard. Hey, you have something in your hair.”

”Oh my god…” Eddie felt his hair. ”Oh my god, it’s spitballs! One of them hit me with spitballs and now I have spitballs in my hair! I have spitballs in my hair!”

Eddie frantically pulled at his hair.

”Hey, relax. I’ll get ’em, just stay still.”

”Get them off me! They’re in my hair, get them off me!”

”Take it easy, there’s just one left.”

Richie placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, then pulled the damp little paper ball out of his hair.

”All gone. You’re fine.”

Richie smoothed down Eddie’s messed up hair, then pulled him into a hug.

”Are you sure your forehead’s okay?” Eddie whispered.

”It’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt.” He glared in the direction the car sped off to. ”The fucker who was driving lives a block away from me. First chance I get I’m gonna sneak over to his house and pour sugar in his gas tank.”

Eddie pulled away.

”Let’s just get the hell out of here. We can rent a movie and hang out at my house.”

”Your mom will let us hang out at your house?” Richie snorted in disbelief.

”Well, she said no at first when I asked,” he straightened his back proudly. ”But I persuaded her. As long as you go home by ten.”

Richie stared.

”You persuaded your mom… to let _me_ hang out at your house until ten?”

Eddie nodded.

”Balls of steel, Kaspbrak. Balls of steel,” Richie smiled, impressed. ”Okay, let’s get a movie, then.”

The rode their bikes to the video rental store. As they went inside, Richie headed straight for the new releases, while Eddie went to browse among some of the older ones.

” _Yes! Awesome!_ ”

Richie grinned to himself. There was one copy of Weekend at Bernie’s left. He’d been wanting to see this one so bad. He grabbed it and turned to call for Eddie. He spotted the boy by the romance section, staring longingly at Dirty Dancing. Richie looked down at the tape in his hand, then slipped it back on the shelf and walked up to Eddie. Embarrassed, Eddie hid the Dirty Dancing tape behind his back.

”Oh, uhm… any good new releases?”

”Nah.” Richie shook his head. ”Just a bunch of crap. What have you got?” He reached behind Eddie and snatched the tape out of his hand. ”Dirty Dancing… cool, let’s get it.”

Eddie, who had been expecting a smartass remark, stared.

”Really…?”

”Sure, why not? That Swayze guy is a cool fuckin’ dude. I bet he kicks at least one person’s ass in this. And you want to watch it, so we’re getting it.”

At that moment, Eddie stared at Richie with such an adoring expression, Richie blushed and proudly puffed out his chest.

”Well, then… shall we?”

Later, when the two boys stepped inside Eddie’s home, Mrs Kaspbrak who was sitting on the couch narrowed her eyes disapprovingly at Richie. He could tell she was itching to throw him out.

”We were gonna watch a movie, mom,” Eddie said. His voice was calm, but his hands were clenched in tight fists. ”Remember? We agreed.”

She met her son’s eyes, and after several tense seconds, she rose from the couch.

”No later than ten.”

”Yes, mom.”

She grabbed a battered paperback with Fabio on the cover.

”I’m going to bed early, but I’ll be awake to make sure you respect the time we agreed on… and no funny business,” she added, glaring pointedly at Richie.

”Promise, mom.”

”Goodnight, sweetie.” She kissed his cheek and left the room.

”If you need someone to tuck you in, just let me know, Mrs K!” Richie called after her. Eddie punched his arm.

”Never mind him, mom, he’s just kidding! Goodnight!” He glared at Richie. ”Can’t you ever keep your big trashmouth shut?”

”Not really.” Richie grinned, unapologetic. ”It’s my best quality. Besides my dick.”

”Yeah, right. Let’s just watch the movie.”

Snuggled up together on the couch with their arms around each other, Eddie smiled to himself all through the movie. He’d been wanting to see it for quite a while but hadn’t had the chance. Richie actually seemed to be enjoying it as well. He was humming along to the music, and cheered during a scene where Patrick Swayze really did beat a guy up. He looked down at Eddie.

”Would you like me better if I could dance and was all buff and cool like Johnny?”

Eddie smiled fondly at him.

”I wouldn’t want you to be like anyone else. I just want you to be like Richie Tozier, because there’s no one I like better than him, trashmouth and all. And if you fucking repeat this to anyone, I’ll deny it, but you’re the coolest boyfriend ever.”

Richie’s cheeks turned beet red.

”Oh…” he cleared his throat. ”So… we _are_ boyfriends then?”

Eddie sat up.

”Aren’t we?”

”Well, we haven’t said so, and I didn’t want to assume... I mean, that’s something that should be agreed on to avoid misunderstandings and shit,” Richie babbled.

”My god, you’re a moron.” Eddie put his hand on Richie’s cheek. ”Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

”Yes…” Richie squeaked, still blushing. ”Do you…?”

”Yes, _obviously_ ,” Eddie said and cuddled back up against Richie. ”There, now we’ve agreed. Now shut up and let me watch the rest of the movie.”

Richie scooted closer, leaning his head against Eddie’s. He was quiet for a minute, then whispered, smirking:

”Coolest boyfriend ever, huh?”

”Like I said, if you repeat that I will deny it.”

After the movie they kissed on the couch until Mrs Kaspbrak called out:

”Eddie! It’s five to ten!”

The two boys reluctantly pulled apart, getting up with a sigh.

”See you tomorrow?” Richie asked walking to the door.

”Yeah.”

They shared a last goodnight kiss, then Richie turned to leave.

”Oh, by the way…” he turned in the door. ”Got some sugar I could borrow?”

”What for?” Eddie frowned.

Richie grinned evilly.

”Just thought I’d stop by that jock’s house on the way home.”


End file.
